


The waiting room

by antrazi



Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Character awareness, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode: s06e06 Abyss, Fourth Wall, Gen, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Time: Stargate: Season 6 Abyss, Supernatural. Between Season 3 and 4<br/>Note: This plays with the idea that the characters are actually aware that they are characters and dependent on their canon and their PTB. They are just playing the part. This fic happens when the characters go from one part of Canon to the next, where they intermingle with characters from other canons<br/>post-traumatic stress disorder entry for H/C Bingo</p>
    </blockquote>





	The waiting room

**Author's Note:**

> Time: Stargate: Season 6 Abyss, Supernatural. Between Season 3 and 4  
> Note: This plays with the idea that the characters are actually aware that they are characters and dependent on their canon and their PTB. They are just playing the part. This fic happens when the characters go from one part of Canon to the next, where they intermingle with characters from other canons  
> post-traumatic stress disorder entry for H/C Bingo

The waiting room was as familiar as it was depressing. The two men didn't know each other, didn't know which origin the other had, it wasn't important.

They both tracked the only other person with them who had been called via speaker.

The man collected himself visibly before grabbing the handle.

All 3 looked up to see the designation he would go to, glowing letters on the door.

This existence between their canon existence was something characters learned to live with. They had no other choice. Their canons were dictated by others and they couldn't really influence that. Well, only to a certain degree. If they interacted better or worse with another character canon was sometimes adjusted to make room for more interaction or a change of relationship or even a new subplot, but they still didn't decide that themselves.

Like the door to the next part.

If you went to a good or interesting next part of canon you were looking forward to it was wonderful. If the news weren't that good the only positive thing it gave you were a few seconds more to steal yourself. This room was one of the few exceptions.

WHUMP

Not H/C, not anything else to make it better. Everybody in this room had to go through to the whump part to get there, it gave them some quiet time where they could collect themselves but weren't so injured to need time in a hospital at the moment– in which case they would have been brought there immediately.

The upside was that in this particular room it was practically impossible to go to a worse place. There were the obvious choices like HOSPITAL, MENTAL INSTITUTE, DEATH, but they were still better then were they had been.

The most common problem here were mental problems. Anxiety disorders, PTSD...

Jack looked to the other occupant and pegged him directly for a PTSD case.

He remembered seeing him once before, he was most likely another case of PTB loving to mess with him. Practically every Canon out there had at least one of these there, to differing degrees.

“I think we saw each other before, down in H/C. I'm Jack O'Neill, Stargate SG-1.”

His startled reaction at being addressed told him Jack been spot on with his diagnosis.

“Dean Winchester, Supernatural.”

The name of the show explained everything: Mystery or Fantasy. Next to SciFi they had the tendency to put their characters through whatever torture they could think of because they could easily put them back together.

He should know, it was the same for him. He had been aware of that before Ba'al started the torture.

“You know where you are going?” Jack had a strong idea where he would go. Sure, some times the PTB surprised him, but he knew what to expect. Home, and hopefully never ever talking about Ba'al and his deaths.

They looked up when they heard the speaker say the next name. “Dean Winchester, Supernatural” The young man went to the door but didn't take the handle, he looked back to O'Neill. “I know exactly where I'm going.”

Jack saw that he ignored everything around him and went through the door. The Colonel saw the glowing letters before the door closed completely.

HELL


End file.
